Capítulo IV
Capitulo IV es el cuarto episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie Glee: Un trofeo Más. Al día siguiente En Spothlight Dinner (De fondo se escucha What i've done- Linkin Park) Roderick-Déjame ver si entendí, quieres que te ayudemos a sorprender a Madison en su cumpleaños? Skylart-Por favor, chicos, los necesito, debe ser algo especial Shannon-Estabas hablando? Me distraje cuando escuché que pusieron a Linkin Park Bree-Me encanta esa canción Kitty-Es genial Skylart-Chicos, chicos, no quieran salirse del tema Elvira-(Escuchaba) Skylart-Debe ser algo especial, ya se los dije, sé que le encantará el simple hecho de mi presencia, pero debe ser algo más... Elvira-íntimo? Silencio...... Elvira-Lo siento, estaba aquí al lado y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación Shannon-Saben qué? Deberíamos hablar más bajo, cierta persona podría escuchar nuestra vida privada Elvira-Estaban hablando algo privado? Mariah-Hablamos de la novia de Skylart, es algo privado que no te incumbe Elvira-Vaya Mariah, te extrañé demasiado, tienes razón, yo no quiero enterarme de sus vidas ni cuando tendrás sexo Todos-Qué??!!! D: (Comienza Turn Down For What) Roderick-Cómo llegamos a este punto? Mariah-Ignórala, solo quiere relevancia, eso pasa cuando te quieres sentir importante Elvira-Vaya, y dime, tú tienes relevancia, eres importante? ("Fire up that loud Another round of shots") Mariah-Decías? No escuché nada, nadie escucha a los irrelevantes (Turn Down For What!!!!!!!) Elvira-...(La mira)...Sabes qué? Te diré lo que pienso...... Shannon-(La interrumpe) Ok chicas, eso fue intenso, sólo...como si no hubiera pasado Silencio..... Elvira-...Vale (Se va) Bree-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos Shannon-No se preocupen, yo pago (Van a la caja) Roderick-Hey...Mariah Mariah-...(Regresa) Sucede algo? Roderick-No es nada del otro mundo, sólo quería saber....si algún día podríamos salir los 2...no en una cita exactamente, cómo quieras Mariah-...(Sonríe) Creo que me gustaría que salgamos....claro (Se aleja) ............................... Isaac-(Narrando) Mi reputación cayó, todos me miran raro cuando paso junto a ellos, ni siquiera tener un asistente y "aprendiz" de tercer año me da relevancia, ya no soy importante, (Pasa a un lado de Alistair) el año pasado me prometí que el sería mío, mantengo mis palabras y yo no rompo una promesa que me hago a mí mismo, el año pasado quise ir demasiado rápido para conquistarlo, y por eso terminó siendo un desastre, lo malo es que ahora tiene un mal criterio sobre mí y eso ha hecho que se aleje de mí, pero no por mucho tiempo, quiero ganarme su corazón de nuevo, sé que no será fácil...pero puedo hacerlo Taylor-(Le da un café) Isaac-Descafeinado? Taylor-Cómo te gusta...(Narrando) Me preguntaran cómo puedo soportar a Isaac, se los diré, porque yo también soy despiadado, pero claro, tengo mis límites, cuando se gradúe habrá un nuevo chico arpía, y ese seré yo, para mi último año, tendré otro aprendiz, este tendrá el suyo el último año, y así, sucesivamente, para hacerles la vida imposible a los alumnos, pero Isaac...a veces no lo entiendo, todo lo que hizo el año pasado, eso sobrepasa mis límites, sigue obsesionado con ese sujeto que tiene novio y... me odiaría si se lo digo, él nunca querrá nada con Isaac, no parece estar interesado en lo más mínimo, bueno, yo tampoco lo estaría, por lo que he escuchado el año pasado, y debo admitirlo, el chico, no recuerdo su nombre y no me interesa, aunque no me agrade me parece atractivo, sólo aclaro, soy heterosexual ........................ Elvira-(Narrando) Pienso que es divertido molestar a la gente, incluso más divertido si es gente que sabes que son nefastos y que no lograran nada, sabiendo que tú triunfarás, yo no tengo la culpa de ser talentosa, y ellos tampoco tienen la culpa de ser tan patéticos, pero es molesto que sueñen demasiado, no se les hará realidad, se hacen ilusiones falsas y terminan decepcionándose, mientras más grande sueñan, más grande es la decepción, incluso con los hombres, (Mira a Skylart) no estaría mal tener un chico apuesto, es el más apuesto de todos ellos, y yo soy yo, por favor (Música) Los 3-Uh oh uh oh Elvira-You're so good to me Baby baby Isaac-I want to lock you up in my closet Where no one's around I want to put your hand in my pocket Because you're allowed Taylor-I want to drive you into the corner And kiss you without a sound I want to stay this way forever I'll say it loud Elvira-Now you're in And you can't get out Los 3-You make me so hot Make me wanna drop You're so ridiculous Elvira-I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream Isaac-You're so fabulous You're so good to me Baby baby Elvira-You're so good to me Baby baby... I can make you feel all better Just take it in And I can show you all the places You've never been Isaac-And I can make you say everything That you never said And I will let you do anything Again and again Taylor-Now you're in And you can't get out Los 3-You make me so hot Make me wanna drop You're so ridiculous Elvira-I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream Isaac-You're so fabulous You're so good to me Baby baby Elvira-You're so good to me Baby baby...Kiss me Gently Isaac y Elvira-Always I know Taylor-Hold me Love me Don't ever go oooohhhhhh oh, yeah (yeah) Los 3-You make me so hot Make me wanna drop You're so ridiculous Elvira-I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream Isaac-You're so fabulous You're so good to me Baby baby Elvira-You're so good to me Baby baby Isaac-You're so good to me Baby baby You're so good Silencio....... Isaac y Taylor-(Se miran) Taylor-Hablaste? ...Tenía mis audífonos, estaba escuchando a Avril Lavinge Isaac-Nada, nada...(Siguen caminando) (Pasan al lado de Alistair y Joey) Isaac-...Joey, cuándo llegará el día en el que salgas del closet? Taylor-Ya sal del clóset (Ríen) Joey y Alistair-(Se miran) Joey-No, esto no está bien, sígueme Alistair-Qué vas a hacer? Joey-Oigan ustedes!!!!! Isaac y Taylor-(Voltean) Joey-....... .-. Alistair- ._. .......... Joey- .-......Pueden repetir lo que dijeron? Taylor-Que si cuando salías del clóset? Isaac-Espero con ansías ese día Joey-No lo niegan....vaya Isaac-Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, ya nos vamos Joey-....Aún no termino Isaac y Taylor-........... Alistair- .-.......... Joey-Sólo con que me vean con él no quiere decir que sea homosexual, que forma de pensar tienen ustedes? A mí no me agradan los sujetos bribones, y ustedes no son la excepción Isaac-Vaya tú tampoco me agradaste desde el primer día Alistair-Joey sólo ignóralo, quiere relevancia, ya nos vamos? Isaac-Cambiando de tema, a mí no me agrada Joey pero tú siempre me has agradado, seguiré insistiendo en que salgamos Joey-....... Taylor-(Ríe) Isaac-Qué dices? Alistair-(Lo mira)...No lo creo Isaac-........ Taylor-......... Alistair-Aléjate de mí por favor Joey-(Ríe) xD Taylor- .-. ........ Isaac-...Disculpa? ._. Alistair-Deja de acosarme, me pones incómodo, y más si eres tú, eres un hombre/mujeriego, un fácil, un imbécil, crees estar a la altura de alguien como yo? No lo creo, supéralo, yo no salgo con imbéciles, y es que yo no quiero salir contigo ni aunque fueras el único hombre en la Tierra, antes muerto que estar contigo, y estoy harto de ti, así que aléjate de mí, por favor Isaac Silencio...... Isaac-........ Taylor-Eso debió doler .-. Joey-Turn Down For What xD (Ríe) Isaac-Tú porqué te ríes? Joey-(Ríe) Por lo que acaba de suceder xD Taylor-Y es que también Isaac, te dijo toda la verdad (._.)/...no quieras sentirte la segunda versión de Jared Leto Joey-Isaac la nueva versión de Jared Leto? ._. Isaac-Claro que lo soy Alistair-En serio? ._. Silencio...... Alistair y Joey-(Se miran) Taylor- ._. Isaac- ._. Alistair y Joey- .-.........Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja xD Isaac- ._. ........ Alistair y Joey-(Ríen sin parar xD) Joey-Tú si sueñas xD Alistair-Jared Leto? Por favor xD Taylor-.......Jajajajajaja xD (Se les une xD) Isaac- .-. ...... Los 3-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja xD Alistair y Joey-(Se alejan sin dejar de reír) xD Joey-Falsas ilusiones xD!!!!!!! Alistair-Lo único que tiene de parecido con Jared Leto es que es un ser humano xD!!!!!!!!!!!! Joey-Cierto xD!!!!!!!!! Los 2-(Chocan los cinco) (Se van por otro pasillo) (Sin dejar de reír xD) Isaac- .-. ........ Taylor-Jajajajajajajaja xD (Deja de reír)... (Respira) Eso fue chistoso Isaac-Taylor, basta! Taylor-Pero es cierto (Se aleja riendo) Jajaja, Jared Leto xD Isaac- ._.......... .............................. Mientras tanto Kitty-Escúchame Tristán, creo que hablo en nombre de todos al decir que estamos felices por ti y Madison, y le deseamos un feliz cumpleaños a ella, pero nadie de nosotros entiende para que nos trajiste si tú, eres la sorpresa Skylart-Vamos chicos, no sean así, necesitaré su ayuda, y además no puedo hacerlo solo Shannon-Sabe que venimos? Skylart-Claro que no, Mason me prometió que pasaría por nosotros y que no diría nada Bree-Espera un momento, dijiste que Mason vendrá por nosotros? (Llega una camioneta y se acerca a ellos) Mason-Ya llegué, perdón por la tardanza, se me hizo tarde ñ.ñ Bree-Media hora tarde? Mason-Oye, había mucho tráfico, entiendes? >.< Skylart-Ya, lo bueno es que llegaste...aún no sospecha nada? Mason-No ñ.ñ Shannon-Bueno, y si lo sabe al menos se hará la sorprendida Skylart-Qué dices? Shannon-Será mejor que subamos (Ríe) Skylart-Un momento, Mason, tengo que hablar contigo un momento a solas Mason-Vale (Se alejan un poco de la camioneta) (Mason y Skylart se quedaron platicando unos minutos, de qué? No sé, soy narradora, no adivina xD) Skylart-Bueno y así están las cosas haya en New York Mason-Mmhhh Ya veo Skylart-Prométeme una cosa, no le digas nada a Madison por el momento, está bien? Mason-Bueno, no se lo diré, pero tú deberías decírselo Skylart-No quiero alterarla, está bien? Yo sabré cuando será el momento indicado para decírselo Mason-Vale, pero si ella se entera por su cuenta, no le va a gustar (Suben a la camioneta) Kitty-De qué hablaban? Skylart y Mason- ._. ....... (Una pequeña charla después xD) Roderick-Saben, opino lo mismo que Mason, si ella se entera por su propia cuenta, no le va a gustar nada Shannon-Yo se lo diría antes de que esto se haga más grande Skylart-Puede hacerse? Mariah-No conoces a Elvira, es una arruina vidas Skylart-...Disculpa, es una qué? Shannon y Mariah-Arruina vidas!!! Skylart-No creen que exageran? Shannon-Bueno, obviamente no arruinó nuestra vida, pero la hizo de nosotros un infierno Mason-Yo no la conozco, esta discusión es entre ustedes (Conduce) Mariah-No puedes dejar que ella te domine, debes ser más fuerte Skylart-Debiste verla, estaba muy cerca de mí Shannon-Claro, así comenzó con Richard Stone Skylart-Ustedes 2 exageran Mariah-Pero todos pensamos que no deberías escondérselo, te lo probaré (Saca su celular) Roderick-Qué haces? Mariah-Sé lo que hago (Marcando número) Alistair-(Contesta) Hola, pensé nunca llamarías Mariah-Sí lo sé, prometí que te llamaría, en fin Alis, como sabes yo y los chicos estamos en camino a casa de Mason y Madison para sorprender a Madi...pero necesito contarte algo y deberás decirme lo que opinas...no, olvídalo, voy a colgar Alistair-Es malo? Mariah-No querrás saberlo Alistair-Puedes decirme, que pasa? Mariah-.......... (Una pequeña charla después xD) Alistair-.....Es una locura, Madison lo sabe? Mariah-No, ella no tiene ninguna idea de su existencia, y Skylart dice que por el momento no se lo va a decir, tenemos que convencerlo de que se lo diga antes de que se haga más grande esto Alistair-...Aguarda un segundo (Cambia de línea) Era Mariah, me contó algo muy malo Spencer-Qué sucede? Alistair-............... (Otra pequeña charla después xD) Spencer-Qué demonios? Madison lo sabe? Alistair-Mariah dice que no, lo sé Spencer-Y planea decírselo? Alistair-...No lo creo Spencer-Skylart debería decírselo antes de que se haga un alboroto Alistair-Pienso lo mismo, aguarda un segundo (Cambia de línea) Mariah-Sigues ahí? Alistair-Sí, sigo aquí Mariah, esto es una locura, debería decírselo, no debería confiarse mucho en esa chica Mariah-No la conoces, ya te hablé sobre ella, es una arruina vidas Alistair-Eso suena muy enserio Mariah-Qué?--....ya te lo dije Alistair, tú no la conoces como yo la conozco Mason-Ya es aquí Mariah-Tengo que colgar, pero te volveré a llamar Alistair-Vale (Cuelga) (Salen del auto) Skylart-Ok chicos, como lo ensayamos Mariah-Sí, pero hablé con Alis y dice lo mismo, que no deberías escondérselo Shannon-Desde cuándo tú y Alis son amigos? ._. Silencio...... Kitty-...Es increíble que te estés recién enterando Skylart-Chicos, chicos...quién trae la radio? Silencio....... Shannon- (._.)/ Skylart-De acuerdo amigo...préndela 7u7 Shannon-Eso haré 7u7 (Música) Skylart- Josie's on a vacation far away Come around and talk it over So many things that I wanna say You know I like my girls a little bit older I just wanna use your love tonight Todos-I don't wanna lose your love tonight Madison-(Se asoma a la ventana) Skylart-(Sonríe) I ain't got many friends left to talk to Todos-No-one's around when I'm in trouble Skylart-You know I'd do everything for you Todos-Stay the night we'll keep it under cover I just wanna use your love tonight Skylart- Oohhh Todos-I don't wanna lose your love tonight (Música) Skylart Roderick y Shannon-Try to stop my hands from shakin' But somethin' in my mind's not makin' sense Mariah Kitty y Bree-It's been awhile since we've been all alone I can't hide the way I'm feelin' Skylart-As you leave me please would you close the door And don't forget what I told you Just 'cause you're right - that don't mean I'm wrong Another shoulder to cry upon Todos-I just wanna use your love tonight Skylart-Yeah Todos-I don't wanna lose your love tonight Todos-I just wanna use your love tonight I don't wanna lose your love tonight Skylart-I just wanna use your love tonight I don't wanna lose your love tonight Lose your love Lose your love Lose your love I don't wanna Lose your love I don't wanna I don't wanna I don't wanna lose (Todos-your love tonight) Your love (Todos-tonight) Your love I don't wanna lose your love tonight Lose your love (Todos-tonight) Madison-(Corre a abrazarlo) Me encantó Skylart-Sabía que te iba a gustar Madison-Me encanta...y tú me encantas (Lo besa) Bree-Ejem Silencio....... Kitty-Será mejor que los dejemos solos Shannon-Mucho tiempo de verse, merecen unos momentos solos Skylart-Vamos chicos, no se pongan incómodos (Ríe) Roderick-No, claro que no, está bien (Ríe) (Suben a la camioneta) Mientras tanto "Beep beep" Bill-(Contesta) Hola, habla un talento llamado Bill Kaulitz, deje su mensaje después de que cuelgue X-Hey Bill, soy yo, no reconoces mi voz? Bill-...Gerard? .-. Gerard-El mismo Gerard Way amigo, oye, tu momento incómodo en la entrevista se está volviendo viral, ya me extrañaba que no estuvieras involucrado en un escándalo, oíste lo de Jared con Taylor Swift? Hace poco hablé con él y me dijo que los Swifties son como zombies Bill-The Walking Dead? .-. Gerard-Peor, amigo, pero te llamé para saber cómo has estado Bill-Ugh...un poco estresado Gerard, es difícil ser víctima de esas entrevistas, tú me entiendes Gerard-Sí, te comprendo, oye...y has hablado con Hayley? Bill-Con Hayley?...no, no mucho, por qué? Gerard-Entonces supongo que no sabes Bill-...Está bien? Qué pasó? Gerard-Jeremy Davis salió de la banda Bill-...(Narrando) Después de colgar busqué rápido el número de Hayley, debo saber cómo está (Marcando número)...Vamos chica, contesta.....(Cuelga) Desconectado....que idiota soy, siempre que Hayley no está bien evita a todos y desconecta su señal para no hablar con nadie...supongo que está devastada...(Llama a Jared) Jared-(Contesta) Vaya Bill Kaulitz, supongo que si tú me llamas es porque quieres algo Bill-Jared, has hablado con Hayley? Jared-Mmhh no, sabes que cuándo algo la aflija no quiere hablar con nadie y corta la señal de su teléfono a sus contactos Bill-Pues...tienes contacto con alguien cercano que ya haya hablado con ella? Jared-...Creo que Sam me dijo que hablaron una vez Bill-Smith? .-. Jared-Sí, Sam Smith Bill-...Gracias (Cuelga) (Narrando) Sam Smith es británico, que estaría haciendo aquí en Estados Unidos...un momento Bill, estás seguro si Sam Smith es británico?...Claro que lo es Bill!, no ves que el cantó la canción para 007 Spectre?...(Marcando número) Jared-(Contesta) Olvidaste algo? Bill-Dame su número ...................... Mientras tanto Bree-(Estaba sola recargada en la camioneta fumando) Kitty-Fumas? Bree-...De haber sabido que estabas cerca de aquí Kitty-No me extraña Bree-Debería, tenía tiempo que no lo hacía...la última vez que fumé fue cuando tenía 16 Kitty-Shannon lo sabe? Bree-Porqué crees que estoy fumando aquí a escondidas? Kitty-No te da vergüenza decir que tuvieron relaciones cuando ni siquiera eran novios pero lo chistoso es que te avergüence si te ve fumar Bree-Vaya y qué más da si me ve hacerlo? Él es una persona sana y si me atrapa dudo que vuelva a tener interés en mí, desde que lo conocí dejé de fumar Kitty-Vaya, nunca te escuché hablar con ese tono de voz, parece que algo anda mal Bree-...Te digo algo de chica a chica?...El es lo mejor que ha habido en mi estúpida vida y no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo, ni siquiera sabe que en octavo grado yo era una zorra fácil y perdí la virginidad a los 13...Ay Dios, ya te lo dije (La toma de los hombros) Por favor no se lo menciones a Shannon, él cree que mi primera vez fue con él pero no es así Kitty-(Ríe un poco) No te preocupes chica, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero...pienso que deberías decir la verdad porque ahora está convencido de que eres alguien que no eres, supongo que esa no es la única cosa en la que le has mentido Bree-(La mira)...(Tira su cigarrillo) Eres inteligente Kitty-Lo sabía ....................... Más tarde en McKinley En el Auditorio Mariah-I'm sitting there in the railway station. Got a ticket for my destination. Roderick-(Llega)On a tour of one-night stands, my suitcase and guitar in hand. Los 2-And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band. (Llegan Mason y Jane) Mason-This wave Jane-Wave Los 2-Is stringing us along Jane-Along... Los 2-Just know you're not alone Myron-'cause I'm gonna make this place your home. (Música) Spencer-Every day's an endless stream of cigarettes and magazines. Kitty y Spencer-(Se abrazan) And each town looks the same to me, the movies and the factories Bree-And every stranger's face I see reminds me that I long to be. Alistair-The trouble, it might drag you down. Alistair y Mariah-If you get lost, you can always be found. Just know you're not alone 'cause I'm gonna make this place your home. (Música) Jane-Where my thought's escaping, Shannon-where my music's playing, Bree-where my love lays waiting, silently for me. Todos-Settle down, it'll all be clear, the trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found. Just know you're not alone 'cause I'm gonna make this place your home. Roderick-Where my music's playing... Spencer-I'm gonna make, gonna make, make this place your home Shannon-No, you're not alone. Where my music's playing Mariah-I'm gonna make, gonna make, make this place our home. Jane-Chicos...qué hacen aquí? Kitty-Fue idea de Shannon, dijo que mientras Skylart estaba con Madison en su cumpleaños nosotros viniéramos de visita Mason-Yo no esperaba que vinieran Joey-(Llega) Hey!!!!!!!! Todos-.......... Joey-Estaban haciendo un número grupal en el auditorio? Y sin avisarme?!! Silencio........ Shannon-(Susurra) Quién es él? Todos- ._......... En un pasillo Taylor-(En su casillero) Los chicos caminaban por el pasillo Joey-Y le dije, -Oye, si tienes un problema conmigo y con mis bandas favoritas házmelo saber y no me lances arena o conocerás a mi puño- Shannon-Uuuhhh y después? Joey-Bueno...(Dejan de caminar) Taylor-(Mete sus libros a la mochila y camina) Joey-Soy pacifista, no lo golpee pero se fue y ya no me habló, fue la mejor elección, pobre de él si no se hubiera ido, yo lo habría noqueado con mis movimientos de Kung- Fu (Golpea a Taylor por accidente) Taylor-Qué...!!!!!!!! (Cae al suelo) Joey-Ay Dios, yo no quería eso Bree-Y sí, pobre de él si no se hubiera ido, lo dejaste desmayado (Se paran alrededor de Taylor tirado en el suelo) Mariah-Deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería Kitty-(Lo mira)...Yo conozco a este sujeto, yo me encargaré (Se lo lleva) Shannon-Ese fue un golpe demasiado doloroso Spencer-Hey Shannon, podemos hablar en privado? Shannon-...Vale (Se alejan) Shannon-Qué sucede Spencer? Spencer-Nada, en realidad, no es nada del otro mundo, pero quiero que me des consejos Shannon-Y por qué me lo pides a mí? Spencer-Estoy en deuda contigo, el año pasado de no ser por ti no se que tan lejos habría llegado Isaac y pudo haber arruinado mis relación con Alistair, mira, la verdad nunca te agradecí que me lo dijeras Shannon-...De nada, sabes que yo no podía guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo, ya estamos a mano Spencer-No, aún no Shannon-Bueno, entonces... Spencer-(Lo interrumpe) Con tu experiencia que marca de condones me recomendarías? Shannon-...Santo cielo, engañas a Alistair? Porque eso está muy mal Spencer Spencer-Qué? No, no lo engaño ._. ....(Susurra) Pero si voy a tener sexo pronto Shannon-...Qué? Spencer-....Alistair ha querido ir lento en estas cosas, y yo también he querido ir lento pero...tengo el presentimiento de que pronto se dará, todo este romance, todo este tiempo, creo que ya podríamos estar listos Shannon-Lo has hablado con él? Crees que esté listo? Spencer-...Cuando comenzamos me dijo que quería ir lento, recientemente no hemos hablado de eso, pero te digo que pienso que ya estamos listos Shannon-Estás seguro? Spencer-...Lo amo...no es como los demás, Shannon, creo que ahora está lo suficientemente listo para bajar la guardia y amarme, lo invité a cenar a mi casa, estaremos solos...y creo que si se dará lo más pronto Shannon-Ok, detenme si no quieres que continúe, si la verdad crees que están listos... Mariah-Chicos!!!!! Los 2-..... Mariah-Qué hacen por acá? Shannon-Plática de chicos Spencer-Le pedí unos consejos para... Shannon-(Lo interrumpe) Y dónde está el resto de los chicos? Mariah-Roderick, Bree y Kitty están en la camioneta, ya nos vamos Spencer-...Espera, tú y Roderick están saliendo? Mariah-Muy gracioso ¬¬ Spencer-Sólo bromeaba, chica (Ríe)...un momento, entonces no están saliendo? Mariah-Qué?, No ._....Sólo es mi amigo, nos hemos vuelto un poco cercanos y tenemos mucho en común, pero sólo somos amigos Shannon-Uuy...Spencer, crees que a Roderick le guste la idea de haber sido Friendzoneado? Mariah-Qué? Spencer-No, no creo que le guste para nada esto, otr caído en la friendzone, te veo después (Se aleja) Mariah-... Shannon-...Qué? ._. Mariah-Nada, Shannon ¬¬...nada .............. En la enfermería Taylor-(Despierta) Kitty-...Vaya Taylor, pensé que nunca despertarías Taylor-Kitty?...Estoy en el cielo? Estoy muerto? Creo que estoy viendo a un ángel Kitty-Necesitas decir algo más original Taylor-Sé que te gusta, chica Kitty-Te dieron un gran golpe en la cara, me extraña que no te haya desfigurado la cara Taylor-(Se sienta)...Tú no has cambiado nada, cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? Hace 2 años? Kitty-Creo que ya se lo que tratas de hacer, estuvimos saliendo por un breve tiempo y no sé que tan serio fue, y ahora quieres que regrese contigo Taylor-Tú sabes... Kitty-(Lo interrumpe) Ni lo pienses Taylor Taylor- ._.....Tienes planes después de clases, puedo llevarte a Breadstix, sé lo mucho que te encantaba cuando te llevaba ahí Kitty-No Taylor, ya dije que no (Se va) Taylor-(Sonríe)...Voy a pelear por recuperarte Kitty Kitty-Sigue soñando .................................... Mientras tanto (En el estéreo se escucha "Circus" de Britney Spears) Tom, Georg y Gustav-(Jugando videojuegos) Gustav-Vaya las gráficas que tiene el Mario Bros antiguo Tom-Este es el mejor juego que he jugado Georg-Ah sí? Pues es porque tú llevas la delantera Tom-La música de Britney Spears me inspira Gustav-Les dije que jugáramos Mortal Kombat Tom-Ya que si lo vamos a jugar, en cuanto rescatemos a la princesa en el último nivel Bill-(Llega)...Están jugando videojuegos?...Y sin invitarme? Tom-Te voy a detener ahí hermano gemelo, te estuvimos buscando para invitarte a jugar pero no estabas, te saliste por más de 3 horas Bill-...Lo lamento, estoy un poco sensible ahora, no he visto a Hayley y estoy muy preocupado por ella Georg-Jared te dijo que le llamaras a Sam Smith para que te de él número de Hayley Bill-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que aún no me animo a llamarle a Sam Smith Gustav-Qué tiene que ver que sea británico? Tom-Creo que ya se lo que pasa aquí, crees que Sam Smith te colgará de inmediato y bloqueará tu numero porque crees que no será accesible a gente como nosotros Georg-Cómo que "como nosotros"? Tom-Que nosotros somos alemanes y él británico, es mucha diferencia Georg-Además, porque estás tan preocupado por Hayley, Bill? Gustav-Sólo hay una explicación para eso Tom-A la cuenta de 3...1, 2, 3 Los 3-Bill está enamorado de Hayley Williams!!!! (Ríen xD) Bill-No ._. Los 3-Jajajajajajaja xD Bill-...... (Ya Bill, admite que estás enamorado de tu mejor amiga Hayley 7n7**)....No, no lo estoy .-. (Idiota, comienza a ponerle nombre a tus gatos ¬¬**) Georg-Ajá, claro Tom-Haremos como que te creemos (Siguen jugando) Bill-...Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí jugando? Tom-Eemm...4 horas Bill-...Y no quieren hacer algo más productivo? Georg-No Bill, no queremos Bill- ._. .....y no les da vergüenza estar sentados ahí 4 horas jugando videojuegos? Gustav-Pues...no, no nos da verguenza Bill-Ay ¬¬...Qué les parece si surfeamos? Tom-Aquí no hay playa Bill-No, yo digo surfear en la colina, no recuerdan que una vez lo hicimos, nos subimos en una tabla los 4 y recorrimos la bajada de una gran colina Georg-Sí, lo recuerdo...pero teníamos 14 años Tom-(Pausa el juego) Georg-Oye, yo ya iba a ganar Tom-Lo que Bill quiere decir es que volvamos a ser niños y surfemos en la colina como en los viejos tiempos Georg y Gustav-........